Juego de celos
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Todos conocen a Mirajane que haría todo lo que fuera para ver a sus amigos felices, pero está vez se pasó, quiere que Natsu se le confiese a a Lucy pero todos conocemos a Natsu, así que nuestra querida albina se le ocurrió algo para que Natsu admita su amor por la rubia, si creo lo que sería un Juego de Celos -Ara, Ara, soportara Natsu-... Natsu verá lo que son los celos.
1. Chapter 1 La Rifa

Y como siempre digo... Los personajes no me pertenecen (si así fuera Lucy y Natsu ya se hubieran casado) son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-Troll...

La historia es producto de mi imaginación...

Hi Hi Mina Kaede Trae otro fic bueno Mirajane saben como es haría lo que fuera porque sus amados amigos fueran felices pero creo que está vez se paso ya que nuestra querida Stratuss creará un juego para que Natsu admita por de una buena vez que le gusta Lucy veamos que es lo que hizo nuestra lindo y hermosa albina

Comencemos...

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA RIFA.<strong>_

La ciudad de Magnolia, se encuentra nuestro gremio favorito, si me refiero a Fairy Tail quienes siempre están haciendo uno que otro daño (bueno siempre terminan destruyendo media ciudad) pero ahora las cosas cambiaran.

Estaban Mirajane y Lissana platicando de las parejas del gremio, hasta que salió la plática sobre Natsu.

-Sabes Mira-nee a Natsu le gusta Lucy solo que es demasiado tonto- dijo la albina recargada en la mesa.

-Tienes razón creo que son demasiado tercos para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos- dijo Mira sentándose enfrente de su hermana.

-Cierto me gustaría que se hicieran novios no crees que sería interesante- dijo Lissana.

En ese momento Mira puso una sonrisa y dijo- Y porque no les ayudamos.-

-Eh, como les ayudaríamos si les decimos lo negaran todo- dijo Lissana.

-Claro que podremos por medio de un juego, de hecho Natsu será el primero en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos- dijo Mirajane.

-Tú crees pero como haces para que una persona descubra que está enamorada- pregunto Lissana muy confundida.

Mirajane puso una risa diabólica y un aura negra salía de su cuerpo- Hay algo llamado celos querida hermana- rio la albina.

-Mira-nee que estás pensando- dijo muy nerviosa Lissana.

Al siguiente día todos estaban en el gremio, bueno excepto Natsu, Happy, Erza y Wendy y Charle pues habían salido en una misión Gray y Lucy se habían quedado.

-Waaa estoy aburrida sabes Natsu no me dijo nada de su misión- dijo molesta la rubia.

-Bueno así son ellos siempre hacen cosas a nuestras espaldas, se supone que somos un equipo- dijo Gray.

-Gray tu ropa- dijo Lucy mirando al chico.

-Wa cuando fue…- dijo Gray miarndose.

-Vamos Lu-chan no estén tan triste mira que tu amorcito regresará rápido- dijo Levy viendo muy picara a su amiga.

Lucy se sonrojo y rápidamente grito- No es mi amorcito.

En ese momento Mirajane subió al escenario y dijo-Hola chicos que creen les traigo buenas noticias- rio la albina.

-Mira-nee que vas hacer- se dijo así misma Lissana con una gotita tipo anime.

-Como saben el gremio no anda muy bien en estos días y su popularidad pues también, así que se nos ocurrió una grandiosa idea, porque no hacer una pareja en Fairy Tail- dijo la albina abriendo sus brazos.

-QUEEE- gritaron todos en el gremio.

-A que te refieres Mira- dijo Levi.

-Pues hasta la palabra lo dice, haremos una pareja que represente a Fairy Tail, no creen que es hermosa la idea, y lo mejor de todo es que será rifado- dijo Mira.

-Que no es justo Mira, no lo haremos- espeso un escándalo dentro del gremio.

-Como dije será una rifa, la pareja ganadora fingirá ser novios por un mes, pero-Mira puso una cara de miedo a lo que todos sintieron escalofríos- Los que no están aquí presentes no sabrán nada de la rifa solo lo sabremos los que sacaron el papelito, y el que hable o los que sacaron el papelito ganador y no actúen como una linda pareja feliz los castigaremos con "eso, eso, eso."- termino diciendo mira.

-Noo- todos gritaron- Ellos nos harán "eso" si hablamos o los ganadores no hacen bien su roll- empezaron a susurrar todos los del gremio.

-Guh, espera el maestro acepto esto-pregunto Gray muy nervioso.

-Claro mocoso acaso no sabes- apareció en el escenario el maestro-En estos tiempos los gremios se hacen más conocidos por el mundo por las parejas que se forman, pero como este gremio hay tantos tontos que nunca aceptaran su romance no me queda otra que hacer eso, aparte la revista del mago semanal nos pagara si mostramos a una pareja de amor.-

-Oye- grito más duro Gray.

-O acaso quieres sufrir con "eso"- dijo el maestro poniendo una risa diabólica, Gray puso una cara de espanto y se calló.

-Bueno aquí están las esferas pasare por los lugares para que saquen uno por uno- dijo Mira pasando por los lugares.

-Pero Gajeel no está aquí- dijo Levi sacando un pequeño suspiro.

-Oh Levi-chan no me digas que tú y Gajeel…- pregunto Lucy poniendo una sonrisa pícara.

-No es así yo solo…- dijo la peli azul poniéndose muy roja.

Cuando todos tenían su papelito Mira subió al escenario y dijo- A las tres desenvuelven su papelito 1….2….3 ahora.

Hubo suspiros de alivio muchos ya saltan de gusto porque no les había tocado.

-Viva no me toco ser la chica del novio y a ti Lu-chan- dijo Levy volteando a ver a su amiga- Lu-chan.

-Mentira… porque carajos…- decía Lucy mientras sus manos sostenían el papelito temblando.

-Que pasa porque estas así wa….- Levy miro su papelito y grito- LUCY TU SERAS LA NOVIA, NOVIA, NOVIA-

Todos voltearon a ver a Lucy los hombres que no habían salido ganadores se daban de golpes Mira hizo que Lucy subiera al escenario.

-Bueno aquí está nuestra novia- rio Mira- Y quien es el afortunado novio.

Todos los hombres se miraban entre sí hasta que Laxus miro a cierto chico que se quería escapar del gremio y lo jalo.

-Que haces suéltame- dijo el chico de pelo negro/azul.

-Mira es este el que será novio del gremio- Laxus puso al chico en el escenario.

-No es cierto- dijo Lucy al mirar al chico- Grayyyyy….

-Ara, ara esto sí que es sorprendente- dijo Mira poniendo una sonrisa.

-No puede estarme pasando esto- dijo Gray poniendo una cara de enojo.

-Bien mocosos aquí están los novios de Fairy Tail jajajaja- dijo el maestro y señalo a Lucy y Gray- Bien deben fingir ser novios por un mes si no hacen bien su trabajo y engañan al tonto de la revista les hare "eso" bueno esfuércense ya que si hacen trampa Mira me avisara jajajaja – sonrió el maestro.

Los dos magos voltearon a ver muy despacio, parecían la niña del exorcista, a ver a Mira quien sonreía y los saludaba.

-DEBE SER UNA PESADILLA- dijeron Lucy y Gray, hay lo siento la linda y hermosa pareja de Fairy Tail.

-QUE NO ES ASÍ- volvieron a gritar los magos.

* * *

><p>Y saben que como estoy de buen humor xD hoy es día 2x1 así que pasen a leer el otro capítulo ... que harán Natsu y Juvia cuando se enteren o esperen a caso se enterarán ...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Los falsos Novios

_**LOS FALSOS NOVIOS**_

-Esto es un asco- dijeron los dos magos quienes compartían una mesa.

-Vamos no se pongan así será divertido- rio Mirajane al acercarse y darles una bebida.

-Bueno deben portarse como novios no lo olviden aunque no tan pegajosos jijiji, y más que nada tengan cuidado con lo que hagan con los demás- dijo Mira retirándose de la mesa, todos los demás miraban a la supuesta pareja feliz, en vez de parecer felices, parecía un entierro.

-Está bien pues- Gray iba directo a pasar su mano por el hombro de Lucy cuando azotaron las puertas del gremio.

-Hemos regresado- grito Dragneel a lo que un gatito azul dijo "Aye".

-Bienvenidos- dijo Mira desde la barra.

-Hemos regresado, la misión fue totalmente fácil- dijo Erza al entrar con sus maletas.

-Bueno Erza-san tú y Natsu-san destruyeron la mitad del pueblo- dijo Wendy poniendo una sonrisa.

-Como siempre y eso que no fue Gray- dijo Charle.

"Demonios Natsu me matara…" dijo Gray en su mente bajando rápidamente el brazo del hombro de Lucy.

-Natsu, regresaste porque no me habitases de tu misión- se paró Lucy y se dirigió hacia el dragón Slayer para darle un abrazo en eso se paró en seco a unos centímetros de Natsu.

-Que pasa Lucy…- dijo el peli rosa.

Lucy volteo lentamente su cabeza parecía como la escena de la niña del aro, y pudo ver a una sonriente Mirajane, su cara decía (No lo hagas Lucy, acuérdate tú y Gray son N-O-V-I-O-S…)

Lucy rápidamente la alegría que sentía, se convirtió en depresión como si se hubiera muerto alguien.

-Bienvenido Natsu, espero que te la hayas pasado bien igual a ustedes- dijo como si fuera un zombi y salió del gremio.

-Q-que carajos fue eso…- dijo Natsu sorprendido.

-Vaya Natsu, que le hiciste a Lucy…- dijo Happy haciéndole burla al dragón Slayer.

-Yo no le hice nada- dijo Natsu confundido.

-Vaya sí que para Lucy será difícil- dijo Gray quien seguía sentado en la mesa, en eso oyó una voz de mujer gritándole.

-Gray-sama Juvia ha vuelto- decía la peli azul corriendo hacia Gray.

-J-Juvia…- grito Fullbuster en eso miro a Mirajane quien al igual que Lucy su mirada que ahora parecía de risa decía "No lo hagas Gray…" Gray entendió el mensaje y cuando la maga abría sus brazos para abrazarlo él se movió haciendo que la maga cayera al suelo- Lo siento Juvia ya no hagas eso.

-Gray-sama porque hizo eso…- se quejó la chica.

-Bueno pues…- Fullbuster no supo responder y solo agrego- Solo no lo vuelvas a ser-Y así Gray salió del gremio.

-Waaa Juvia hizo algo malo- lloraba.

-Vaya espero que las cosas resulten- dijo la albina atrás de la barra.

-Mira-nee en serio resultara, y a todo esto como convenciste al maestro.

-A pues…-

(Flashback de Mirajane…)

-Maestro que le parece- dijo la albina sonriendo.

-Hacer ese juego para que Natsu se declare, pero es un tonto no creo que ni siquiera se entere- dijo Makarov sentado en la barra.

-Pero maestro, si hacemos una pareja en Fairy Tail, oí por ahí que la revista del mago semanal hará un concurso de las mejores parejas de Fiore y el ganador obtendrá dinero- dijo la albina poniendo una risa diabólica.

-Hagámoslo…- alzo la mano Makarov.

"jiji sabía que lo convencería…" dijo en su mente la albina

Y esto fue lo que paso Mira-san preparo todo para que Gray y Lucy quedaran como la pareja de Fairy Tail…

(Fin del flashback)

-Mira-nee en serio me das miedo- dijo Lissana con una gotita de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

Pasaron dos semanas Natsu empezó a observar que Lucy se la pasaba más tiempo con Gray.

POV. Natsu.

"Porque Lucy pasa más tiempo con ese exhibicionista, que le hice desde que llegue de mi misión me ha estado evitando…. Dije en mi mente el que Lucy pasara más tiempo con Gray me hacía enojar no entiendo por qué solo sé que no me gusta que ella pase más tiempo con él, debo hablar con ella".

Fin del POV.

-Algo raro pasa aquí- dijo Scarlet- Todos se comportan extraños, más esos dos- y miro a Gray y Lucy que estaban demasiadas cercas el uno del otro- No lo crees Natsu.

-No me importa, que hagan lo que quieran- decía Natsu molesto.

-Oye, que te pasa- dijo Erza.

-Que nada…- dijo Natsu quien miraba a los dos chicos.

-Vaya Natsu está muy raro- dijo Gray nervioso.

-No podemos hacer nada debemos actuar así por unas dos semanas, más- dijo la rubia soltando unas lágrimas.

Erza no pudo resistir la curiosidad y empezó a investigar.

-Erza que hacemos aquí afuera- dijo Levi muy nerviosa.

-Levi que pasa con esos dos, parecen muy... Unidos ahora pero en vez de estar felices parece como si se hubiera muerto alguien- dijo Erza poniendo una cara de confusión.

-Ja que dices Erza no pasa nada de nad…- Pero Levy no termino la frase porque Erza puso una cara espantosa.

-Levi dime que pasa- Ordeno Scarlet a lo que la peli azul dijo- Está bien te contare…- Y así Levi empezó a contarle.

Natsu se acercó a Lucy que estaba a lado de Gray- Lucy porque carajos pasas más tiempo con este exhibicionista- dijo Natsu serio.

-Que has dicho maldito…- dijo Gray parándose de la mesa.

-Gray tu ropa- dijo Lucy poniendo una mano en su cara.

-Dímelo Lucy, porque estás más tiempo con el- ordeno Dragneel.

-Ah no me digas que estás celoso- dijo Gray poniendo una gran sonrisa, lo que provocó que Natsu y Lucy se sonrojaran.

-Cl-claro que no porque debería estarlo idiota- dijo Natsu furioso- Vamos Lucy dime.

Lucy solo bajo la cabeza decepcionada y miro la cara de Natsu y pudo notar un leve sonrojo y solo dijo- Bueno esto es muy complicado jajajaja- dijo Lucy poniendo una cara divertida.

-Como complicado solo dímelo- dijo Natsu confundido.

-Bueno, veras Natsu él y yo bueno es, como decírtelo, ya sé cuándo una amigo y una amiga sé, no espera eso no funciona…- dijo la rubia poniendo su mano en la barbilla.

Esto ocasiona que Gray y Natsu se confundieran más- Lo que ella se refiere es que no te interesa- dijo Gray provocando un enojo en Natsu.

-Le hable a ella no a ti- grito Dragneel.

-Bueno entonces nunca lo sab…- pero Gray no acabo porque abrieron de golpe la puerta del gremio Erza entro agitada y temblando grito.

-Gray, Lucy ustedes dos están saliendo ( eco: saliendo, saliendo)- dijo Erza a lo que todos en el gremio se quedaron paralizados Natsu se quedó blanco, parecía fantasma.

-Lucy eso es verdad estás saliendo con Gray- dijo Natsu reaccionando de la impresión.

-Bueno Natsu, esto no es lo que parece veras, veras…- pero Lucy vio a Mira poniendo una enorme sonrisa y solo dijo- Natsu no es lo que parece- y salió corriendo llorando.

-Lucy espera explícame- dijo Natsu saliendo detrás de ella.

-Oye…- Gray miro a Levi que puso sus manos y empezó a pedir perdón- Así que Levi hablo eh- Pero sintió un escalofrió y miro atrás Juvia estaba toda enojada de su cuerpo salió un aura negra parecía la niña del aro, Gray solo se hizo para atrás- Juvia no es lo que parece, bueno si es pero-

-Gray-sama acaso está saliendo con, rival de amor- dijo Juvia aun con la cara de asesina.

-Bueno…- Gray solo dijo lo que debía decir no, quería pasar por "eso "de nuevo- Si por un tiempo.

-Nooooo Rival de amores lo engatuso no es así- dijo Juvia soltando un grito de película de terror.

-Que dices…- dijo Gray quien tenía una gotita de sudor tipo anime.

-Juvia, hará que la rival de amor lo deje- Y así las peli azul salió corriendo del gremio, Gray solo grito- Juvia no le hagas daño a Lucy-

Natsu iba por las calles parecía zombi y empezó a oír a la gente.

_Tipos: Vaya has oído hay una pareja en Fairy Tail…._

_Tipas: Si dicen que es Gray Fullbuster y Lucy sí que hacen bonita pareja…._

_Tipas: La chica más popular con el chico más sexy kyyyaaa hacen tan linda pareja…._

-Cállense, ellos no se aman- grito Natsu destruyendo una tienda.

-Oye otra vez destruiste algo- grito el dueño.

Lucy en su casa se acostó en su cama su cabeza daba vueltas, porque le debía pasar esto a ella, ahora Natsu la odiaría esto hizo que empezara a llorar y se quedó dormida.

Erza Wendy Happy y los demás acorralaron a Levi, para que les digiera la verdad…

-Vamos Levi dinos que paso en verdad- ordeno Scarlet molesta.

-No sé de qué hablan Lucy y Gray solo empezaron a salir- dijo la peli azul nerviosa.

-Todos sabemos que eso no es posible los dos bueno, esperen si es posible- dijo Charle con una gotita tipo anime.

-Charle, aunque creo que Natsu-san está sufriendo por eso- dijo Wendy poniendo una mano en su cara.

-Así que Levi cuéntanos- dijo Erza.

-No es que Mirajane me va a ser "eso" si hablo- empezó a llorar Levi.

-"ESO" mejor ya no la interroguemos no quiero que me hagan eso…- empezó a llorar Happy.

-No te preocupes nadie sabrá que tú nos dijiste la verdad, vamos Levi dinos- dijo Scarlet poniendo una cara más relajada.

Levi miro a sus compañeros y un poco más relajado empezó- Está bien, les contare pero no le digan a Mira que yo les dije entendido.

-Aye- dijo Happy y los demás asintieron.

-Bueno lo que paso es…. Y así Levi empezó a contar toda la verdad ahora veamos si Mira-san no le hace "eso"….

Lucy despertó y se acostumbró a la oscuridad, se levantó y se dirigió al baño al salir no se sorprendió ya que Natsu estaba en su casa.

-Que haces aquí- La rubia grito pero Natsu solo no hablo.

-Bueno si no vas a decir nada- Lucy abrió la ventana- mejor vete…- pero no pudo terminar ya que en un rápido movimiento Natsu la tiro en la cama y se puso arriba de ella- QQQQQ-QUE CREES QUE HACES- dijo Lucy muy sonrojada.

-No entiendo- dijo Natsu- Tu en verdad sales con Gray.

-Ya te dije no es lo que parece- dijo Lucy muy nerviosa.

-Entonces que es…- Natsu se acercó más a su cara Lucy sentía su respiración- No me gusta que estés muy cercas de él, por alguna razón me molesta, pero si sales con el eso no me incumbe- dijo Dragneel ocultando su cara con su cabello.

-Natsu- dijo Lucy triste aun sonrojada.

-Pero- Natsu se acercó más a su cara el corazón de Lucy parecía que se iba a salir.

"Un beso…" pensó la rubia poniéndose más roja pero su ilusión s destruyo cuando Natsu dijo.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras no me importa- diciendo esto se apartó de la rubia- Después de todo los amigos se apoyan, así que…- Natsu no siguió ya que Lucy le arrojo un libro lo que provocó que se enojara.

-LARGATE TU GRANDISIMO IDIOTA- empezó a gritar la rubia.

-Está bien me voy- Natsu salto de la ventana y Lucy la cerro rápido.

-Idiota rey de los idiotas súper idiota, porque no te das cuenta que yo te amo…- empezó a llorar la rubia.

Al día siguiente…

-QUE TODO ES UN JUEGO DE MIRA…- grito muy duro Dragneel.

-Te callas o nos van a oír- dijo Erza golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Así Natsu-san Levi nos contó todo pero nadie más debe saber- dijo Wendy hablando en voz baja.

-Maldición, porque Lucy debió ser la elegida, no perdonare a Gray si la toca de nuevo…- dijo Natsu a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo- Qué…

-Te gusssstaaaa- dijo Happy enrollando su lengua.

-Que broma es esa, Lucy solo es mi amiga y debo protegerla- dijo Natsu sonrojado.

-Claro a quien engañas- dijo Erza riendo.

Natsu solo puso una cara de pocos amigos y los cuatro se dirigieron al gremio pero cuando entraron he ahí la sorpresa.

-QUUEEE- gritaron la hermosa y linda pareja de Fairy Tail.

-Que broma es esa Mira-san- dijo Lucy.

-Pues Jasón el reportero estará tomando fotos de su romance el cree que ustedes no son pareja- Mira miro rápidamente a Natsu que estaba en la entrada del gremio- Así que demuestren su amor, irán a una cita de verdad.

-No quiero- dijeron los dos magos al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos acaso no están saliendo- dijo Mira poniendo una risa diabólica lo que provoco el miedo de los dos magos.

-Claro que sí kya Gray que te parece una cita solo nosotros dos- dijo Lucy poniendo una cara coqueta.

-Claro Lucy-nía, debemos compartir nuestro amor- dijo Gray abrazando a la rubia.

Natsu los vio y se moría de celos, "Gray aléjate de Lucy maldito…"

-Estás celoso Natsu- pregunto Erza riendo.

-Quien carajos estaría celoso de ellos dos, a parte no están saliendo de verdad eso está bien- dijo Dragneel poniendo una cara de pocos amigos.

-Pero Natsu-san eso es aún peor, porque Gray-san y Lucy-san no hacen esto porque se quieren si no por un castigo, entonces si ellos pasan más tiempo juntos y se la pasan como una verdadera pareja entonces…- Wendy guardo silencio y Charle agrego.

-Esos dos se pueden enamorar de verdad y haber que haces tonto- dijo Charle seria.

-QUE- grito Natsu lo que provoco que Lucy y Gray voltearan y se separaran de inmediato.

Lucy miro a Natsu decepcionada pero su cara se dirigió a una de las mesas, donde Juvia tenía un muñeco de paja y la miraba con odio y con la cara que parecía la niña del exorcista con un aura negra alrededor de su cuerpo y de ella desprendía la palabra "Rival de amor…"

-Que no es así- grito la rubia.

-Bueno vayan a su linda cita y recuerden- Mira se acercó a los dos y les dijo en voz baja- Los estaré observando suerte.

Los dos magos tragaron, y salieron del gremio a toda prisa Mira solo sonrió y se dirigió donde estaba Natsu, quien miro la tétrica escena.

-Vaya no crees que hacen hermosa pareja- dijo Mira provocando los celos del Dragón Slayer.

-Ellos no se aman- grito Dragneel.

-No me digas Natsu que estás celoso, acaso te gusta Lucy- dijo con una sonrisa pícara Mirajane lo que provoco que Natsu se sonrojara tanto como el cabello de Erza.

-No me gusta dejen esa tontería-Natsu salió corriendo y Mira solo se rio y se dirigió a la barra.

-Vaya sí que Natsu es tonto- dijo Erza al ver a su amigo salir corriendo.

-Creo que hay que ayudarlo- dijo Wendy.

-Si ayudémoslo- dijo Happy sonriendo.

-Bien vayamos esto es una misión- dijo Erza apuntando hacia la puerta.

-Juvia les ayudara- dijo la peli azul provocando que los demás se espantaran tenia aun el muñeco de paja en la mano y tenía aun la cara de la niña del exorcista- Juvia no permitirá que Lucy se quede con Gray-sama ja…ja jajajaja- rio la maga de agua a lo que los demás solo se pusieron nerviosos.

* * *

><p>Jajaja y que les parecio ahora nuestros amigos vigilarán a nuestros falsos novios Natsu aceptará que está celoso.<p>

Proximo Capítulo: ¿Esto es una Cita?...

Este fic constara de 4 capítulos a si que solo faltan dos mina nos vemos a la próxima espero sus reviews...


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Esto es una cita?

Hola mina aquí el otro capítulo perdón por la tardanza pero eh aquí el otro capítulo, Aquí la cita de Gray y Lucy jajaja en serio se morirán de risa (eso espero) ...

Juvia a hecho hechizos para que Lucy deje a Gray?

Que pasara en esta cita...

Los celos se apoderaran de Natsu

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿ESTO ES UNA CITA?<em>**

Gray esperaba a Lucy enfrente del reloj de la ciudad, ya que la rubia debía cambiarse ya que se supone que iban a salir y si no lo hacían bien Mirajane bueno no les iría nada bien.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar- dijo Lucy apareciendo enfrente de Gray.

-Vaya, eso te queda bien- dijo Gray mirando a la chica, llevaba un vestido color crema que le llegaba hasta las rodillas un suéter blanco delgado, y su pelo suelto con un broche de corazón en su lado derecho y con unas botas blancas de tacón.

-En serio gracias, que es eso- dijo Lucy viendo la cámara de Gray.

-Eso es solo para tomarnos fotos como evidencia- dijo Gray guardando la cámara.

-Pero Mira-san nos seguirá no es así- mirando a todos lados.

-No lo sé, pero ese estúpido de la revista nos estará espiando no así que hay que tener precaución- dijo Gray.

-Bueno que tal si nos tomamos la primera- dijo Lucy y le pidieron ayuda a una señora que pasara y se tomaron la primera foto Gray pasaba su mano por el hombro de Lucy y Lucy solo hizo un guiño.

-Bien sigamos- dijo Gray y agarro la mano de Lucy lo cual hizo sonrojarla un poco pero luego se acostumbró.

-A donde debemos ir Gray- dijo Lucy recordando los boletos.

-Parece un restaurante en el sur de la ciudad- dijo Gray.

-Bien pues vamos, ashu- estornudo Lucy y sintió escalofríos.

-Te sientes bien- dijo Gray.

-Si solo sigamos- dijo Lucy, los dos aún estaban agarrados de la mano.

Mientras tanto en unos arbustos estaba escondido el equipo de espías…

-Maldito Gray como se atreve a agarrar la mano de Lucy, lo hare cenizas cuando regrese- dijo Natsu súper enojado.

-Estas celoso- dijo Erza.

-Que no es así solo no me gusta que la toque ni se le acerque…- dijo Natsu sonrojado.

-No es eso lo que llaman celos- dijo Wendy con una gotita tipo anime.

-Bien no nos verán si seguimos…- pero Erza se detuvo- Juvia es mejor que te agaches.

-Juvia no permitirá que Lucy se quede con Gray-sama- Juvia estaba pegando al muñeco de paja en un árbol con clavos con cara de monstruo- Rival de amores ja-ja- jajajaja…-

-Creo que la que me preocupa más en este momento es Juvia-san- dijo Wendy espantada por los actos de Juvia.

Gray y Lucy llegaron al restaurante señalado por Mira-san y se sentaron enfrente del otro, y ahí empezó la cita mientras que Natsu y los demás se pusieron ropa de camareros para espiarlos lo único que ocultaba su cabello era una gorrita pero aun así los iban a reconocer no.

-Porque demonios están tomando una bebida juntos…- gruño Natsu mordiendo la charola.

-Juvia no puede creer esto, espero que el hechizo funcione- dijo la maga aun con la cara de terror.

-Porque nos involucramos en esto- dijo Charle escondida en la maseta junto a Happy.

-Es muy vergonzoso- dijo Wendy ocultando su cara en la charola.

-Esos dos están…- resonaron Juvia y Natsu.

-Esos dos están muy celoso- dijo Scarlet lo que provoco que los dos magos se encelaran más.

En la mesa Gray y Lucy están preocupados pues no saben qué hacer.

-Y ahora que hacemos Gray- dijo Lucy.

-No lo sé nunca estado en una cita- dijo Gray sonrojado.

Lucy casi escupe su bebida a lo que respondió- Ni yo como le haremos.

-Solo observemos a las demás estúpidas parejas y actuemos como ellas- dijo Gray en voz bajo y Lucy asintió y los dos agarraron su bebida y dirigieron su mirada.

_Pareja estúpida numero 1(de esas que derraman miel, y te da diabetes de solo verlas xD): No lo hagas Ri-kun… Pero si eres demasiado linda Yu-pon… Vamos estamos en un lugar público (el chico toco la cara de la chica y abrazándola) No importa está bien vale… Si tú lo dices (y así la estúpida pareja se besó)_

Gray y Lucy escupieron su bebida y agacharon la cabeza.

-Definitivamente no podremos hacer eso- dijo Gray nervioso.

-Vamos Gray si podemos solo es una actuación, todo sea por que no nos hagan "eso"- dijo Lucy cerrando su mano en puño.

-Pero Lucy- dijo Gray mirando a la rubia pero asintió- bien hagámoslo.

Los dos se quedaron viendo 1…..2…..3….

-No lo hagas Gray-kun- Lucy se recargo en la mesa poniendo una sonrisa.

-Está bien Lu-pon…- pero cuando Gray iba a tocar la cara de Lucy una bandeja lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Que fue eso- grito Lucy alzando sus manos.

-No te sobrepases, quien te dio permiso de tocar la cara de Lucy…- dijo Natsu siendo detenido por Wendy ya que Juvia estaba siendo detenida por Erza.

-Esperen nos van a descubrir- dijo Wendy pero cuando vio, la rubia y el mago de hielo ya los miraban con los ojos entrecerrados "Nos descubrieron…" pensaron todos.

-Oye se más cuidadoso mesero- dijo Gray sobándose la cabeza.

-Si es increíble que el plato saliera volando- dijo Lucy poniendo una sonrisa y volviendo a mirar a Gray.

-Que carajos- todos dijeron a la vez.

-Vaya no los descubrieron- dijo Happy asomándose por las plantas.

-Qué bueno que son demasiado tontos- dijo Charle riendo.

-Pero eso es preocupante, ya que son humanos- dijo Wendy con una gotita de sudor.

Lucy y Gray se retiraron del restaurante Gray se iba sobando la cabeza y después siguieron agarrados de las manos.

-Sí que no funciono esto- dijo Gray deteniéndose.

-Vamos Gray no nos demos por vencidos, quizás Mira-san nos esté viendo aun- dijo Lucy y Gray alzo la cabeza rápido.

-Y si hacemos está cita a nuestra manera- dijo Gray poniendo una sonrisa.

-Que quieres decir- Gray jalo de la mano a Lucy.

-Ya lo veras- y los dos se fueron corriendo.

Mirajane miraba de lejos a la pareja y solo reía ya que se había dado cuenta de que los demás los seguían de cerca "Mi plan va a la perfección…" dijo en su mente la albina- MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

-Mira-nee pareces la villana- dijo Lissana muy nerviosa.

En una de las carreteras de Magnolia iban en una moto Gray y Lucy, Lucy agarraba a Gray de la cintura iban demasiado rápido.

-Gray no sabía que manejaras estas cosas- grito la maga con el casco puesto.

-Claro es un pasatiempo, pero casi llegamos al lugar que te dije así que agárrate fuerte- ordeno Gray a lo que Lucy se sujetó más fuerte-Bien volemos- y Gray acelero.

-Wa esto es divertido- dijo Lucy recargándose más en Gray.

Los demás iban detrás de ellos en un carro, Natsu pidió a Wendy que le pusiera el hechizo para que no se mareara, miren y dice que no está celoso -_- …

-Oye Gray aléjate de Lucy estas muy cercas de ella no se supone que están fingiendo, no la toques- grito Natsu asomándose por la ventana.

-Natsu en este caso Lucy es la que está cercas de él no importa como lo veas- dijo Erza riendo.

Natsu volteo y puso una cara horrible sus dientes parecían afilados, parecía un vampiro a punto de asesinar esto ocasiono que todos se ´pusieran nerviosos.

-Juvia está frustrada Lucy-san, no me ganara- en un rincón estaba Juvia haciendo un…

-Muñeco vudú- dijo Wendy asustada- Juvia-san ya debería detenerse.

Gray y Lucy se detuvieron enfrente de un bosque.

-Wa había un bosque en esta zona- dijo Lucy impresionada.

-Así es mejor dame la mano porque hay muchos animales por aquí- dijo Gray y Lucy agarro la mano del mago de hielo.

Mientras tanto Natsu y los demás estaban en el bosque cuando.

-Kya que es eso- grito Wendy quien tenía un mono en la cabeza.

-Puño del dragón de fuego- ataco Natsu mandando al mono a volar.

-Ahora que pasa- dijo Charle mientras se hundía.

-Esto parece arena movediza- dijo Erza muy tranquila.

-Pero si tú también te estás hundiendo- grito Charle.

-Ya veo- dijo Erza y en un salto salió de la arena junto con Charle.

-Juvia no entiende esto se supone que es una cita- dijo Juvia que estaba siendo enrollada por una víbora.

-Juvia cuidado- dijo Wendy nerviosa.

-Mires por donde lo mires no parece una cita- dijo Erza.

-Pero aún siguen juntos hay que…- pero Natsu fue detenido por Erza.

-Natsu acaso no te das cuenta, esto lo has hecho porque estás celoso, aunque lo niegues- dijo Erza mirando al dragón Slayer- Porque no hablas con Lucy cuando regrese la gremio, ya vez que no está saliendo de verdad con Gray, y le dices lo que siente que tal si ella siente lo mismo- Natsu solo se puso rojo, y no dijo nada.

-Creo que eso lo tomare como un sí- dijo Erza- Vámonos de aquí.

Todos se dirigieron a la entrada del bosque pero Erza se giró y dijo con una gotita de sudor tipo anime- Juvia podrías dejar esa serpiente aquí-

-Viví es amiga de Juvia y la ayudara- dijo Juvia poniendo una risa diabólica- Con el rival de amor.

-Juvia acaso no sabes la verdad- dijo Erza nerviosa.

Lucy y Gray llegaron al final del bosque Lucy cerro los ojos y los abrió después de acostumbrarse a la luz.

-Whoa- abrió muy grandes los ojos y sonrió- Es hermoso Gray- Lucy vio un hermoso lago azul, con una pradera alrededor de él- que es este lugar- dijo arrancado algunas flores.

-Este es mi lugar secreto- dijo Gray mirando el lago- Lo encontré cuando me quede solo, y después que cruce este bosque llegue al gremio- dijo Gray mirando a Lucy.

-Cuando te quedaste solo- dijo Lucy triste.

-Si cuando mi maestra murió y me separe de Lyon vague por mucho tiempo y un día encontré este lugar, este es mi sitio favorito- dijo Gray sonriendo.

Ya veo, haz encontrado un hermoso lugar- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Así que ¿estuvo bien está bien para una cita?- dijo Gray mirando a Lucy.

-Porque no, fue muy divertido- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Gracias Lucy- dijo Gray-Bueno hay que sacarnos una foto-

-Claro bien sonríe…- dijo la maga sosteniendo la cámara.

-1….2….3- sacaron la foto los dos estaban espaldas del rio abrazados sonriendo.

Mirajane y Lissana miraban del otro lado del bosque- Mira-nee no crees que esos dos se pueden enamorar- dijo Lissana seria.

-No, ellos dos se ven como amigos buenos amigos, no tienen esa clase de sentimientos de amor- dijo Mira sonriendo a los dos chicos que se estaban divirtiendo sacando fotos- Pero mi plan funciono Natsu está celoso lo que falta ver es que hará- Mira miro al lado del bosque donde los demás se habían ido.

-Qué te parece un picnic- dijo Gray a Lucy.

-Me suena bien tengo hambre- rio la rubia.

Natsu estaba en el rio ya en Magnolia pensando que es lo que pasaba en verdad estaba celoso,

POV Natsu.

En verdad estoy celoso y empecé a recordar cuando Lucy llego a mi vida, como nos conocimos. Nuestras aventuras, nuestras peleas los momentos de risa, de tristeza y ese olor a vainilla y fresas ese aroma que me hace querer estar cercas de ella para seguir oliéndola, Lucy tu sonrisa esa sonrisa que me hace decir y hacer locuras para verte sonreír, cuando dices mi nombre, todo me gusta de ti.

Fin del POV.

Entonces se dio cuenta, no lo podía creer.

-Vaya entonces si me gusta Lucy, no yo amo a Lucy y tuvieron que darme celos para que me diera cuenta sí que soy tonto- dijo Natsu mirando al atardecer sonriendo.

-TE GUSSSTAAA- dijo Happy que lo había oído todo.

-Happy- grito Natsu a ver a su azulado amigo.

* * *

><p>Ahora solo falta que Natsu se confiese kya sera tan hermoso (por fin se dio cuenta que ama a Lucy) ...<p>

No se pierdan el ultimo capitulo

**_ACABO EL JUEGO..._**

_Mina espero sus reviews espero subir el otro capítulo el martes :3 ... buenas noches mina-san _


	4. Chapter 4 Acabo el Juego

**Bueno chicos este es el ultimo capítulo del fic :'( si lo se es triste waaaa pero bueno así es la vida jejeje, bueno Natsu sabe que ama a Lucy *Milagro xD* y ahora debe actuar si no quiere que la chica se le escape xD pero que pasará y más porque cierto periodista está detrás de la pareja de Fairy Tail bueno dejemos de hablar y empecemos con el ultimo capítulo :3 Disfrútenlo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ACABO EL JUEGO.<strong>_

Gray y Lucy regresaron a Magnolia, Ya estaba anocheciendo Gray fue el primero en bajar de la moto.

-Hemos llegado, cariño-dijo Gray burlándose.

-Deja de bromear no es divertido- dijo Lucy inflando sus mejillas.

-Jajajaja lo siento, no me pude resistir- se burló Gray.

-Bueno, está bien pero recuerda no seas tan dulce- dijo Lucy cerrándole un ojo.

-Ok, te ayudo- Dijo Gray extendiéndole una mano Lucy la agarro, pero cuando iba a bajar su pie se atoro lo que ocasiono que tomara del cuello a Fullbuster y él tuvo que agarrarla de la cintura (Momento incomodo w) Gray y Lucy se miraron un poco avergonzados en eso, clic oyeron un ruido y voltearon y su cara se convirtió en "No puede ser…"

-Cool, está es la pareja de Fairy Tail- dijo Jasón sacando fotos-Vamos muéstrenme más amor.

-Qué carajos haces- dijo Gray soltando a Lucy.

-No es obvio- Jasón saco unas fotos con más parejas- Les tomare fotos y haremos un concurso para ver a la mejor pareja de amor de Fairy Tail, Cool…

Lucy y Gray se miraron y recordaron, Jasón los iba a estar vigilando- Grandioso- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo deprimidos.

-El amor es Cool- dijo Jasón sacando más fotos.

Natsu iba directo al gremio decido a decir sus sentimientos a Lucy, y decirle que era un tonto por no haberle dicho pero se lo podría decir cuando acabase el juego para lo que faltaba dos semanas.

-Demonios- dijo Dragneel a lo que Happy le dijo.

-Vamos Natsu solo faltan dos semanas, no te enceles- dijo el gatito azul tapándose la boca riendo.

-Ya cállate- grito Natsu sonrojado.

-Pero veras que Lucy te aceptara Natsu- dijo Happy.

Natsu sonrió y solo dijo- Eso espero Happy.

Cuando Natsu y Happy entraron al gremio, se quedaron con la boca abierta, adentro estaba lleno de flores y en el escenario estaba Jasón sacando unas fotos a Lucy y Gray quienes tenían ropa de pareja Lucy llevaba recogido de cabello y los labios pintados y Gray llevaba una diadema atravesada (Ya se lo imaginaran tan sexy *¬*) pero lo que puso más celoso a Natsu fue…

-Porque carajos se están abrazando- dijo Natsu a lo que la albina oyó y se acercó a él.

-Bienvenido Natsu- le sonio Mira.

-Que pasa Mira- dijo Natsu muy molesto.

-Oh, eso Jasón está haciendo una encuesta de las mejores pareja de Fiore- dijo y poniendo una risa diabólica empezó a joder a Natsu- A que se ven bien no crees…

-Para nada- dijo Natsu muy molesto.

-No me digas que estás celoso- rio la albina.

-Que dices, que hagan lo que quieran- dijo Dragneel y se fue a sentar junto a Happy.

-Incluso a estas alturas es orgulloso- suspiro Mira.

Natsu solo observaba a Lucy, quien cada minuto Jasón la obligaba a cambiarse de ropa igual de parejas y lo peor era que debía que estar abrazando a Gray a cada minuto.

"Maldición…" penso Natsu poniendo una cara de pocos amigos, pero de repente sintió un miedo terrible y volteo poco a poco (típica escena de la niña del exorcista), en una de las mesas estaba Juvia haciendo más muñecos vudú.

-Juvia, no dejara que Lucy se quede con Gray-sama- dijo la peli azul y con una velocidad sobre natural, empezó a ser más muñecos (Donde carajos quedo Viví).

A Natsu le bajo una gotita de sudor tipo anime.

Lucy ya estaba harta "Porque carajos debemos hacer esto…" pensó la celestial".

-Cool (Jasón de verdad lo está disfrutando o.O), está bien acabemos con este último vestuario- dijo Jasón.

-Que, oye ya son muchas fotos, que otra quieres- dijo Gray quitándose los lentes.

-Ya verán con esas fotos de seguro ganara Fairy Tail además los dos son muy populares, así que pasen a cambiarse- dijo Jasón guiándolos a los cuartos.

-Pasaron 10 minutos Natsu y Juvia se quedaron viendo a los dos magos que salían de los cuartos muy molestos.

-Qué es esto- grito la rubia.

-Es Cool, te quedo bien el vestido Lucy-chan- dijo el fotógrafo.

-No me jodas- dio Gray mirando a Lucy.

Los dos estaban vestidos de novios ( OwO ) Lucy llevaba el vestido blanco le llegaba a las rodillas, al final del vestido tenía un bordado de flores su cabello estaba envuelto en una corona de flores de la cual salía el velo, Gray traía un smoking negro con la corbata del mismo color, una rosa blanca con una flor de azahar salía de la pequeña bolsa del lado derecho.

Natsu y Juvia se morían de celos.

-Waaa rival de amores- dijo Juvia poniendo la cara de la niña del aro.

-Esto es suficiente- dijo Natsu preparado para separarlos pero Scarlet lo detuvo y le dijo- Si haces eso ya sabes lo que el maestro nos hará- Natsu solo trago y enojado se volvió a sentar y vio a la supuesta pareja.

-Vamos solo unas fotos- dijo Jasón tomando su cámara- Así que Gray empieza por cargarla.

Gray y Lucy se dieron por vencidos y empezaron, primero Gray cargo de princesa a Lucy, después Lucy lo abrazaba, después hicieron otra pose en ella formaron un corazón con sus manos, y en otra foto Lucy lo beso en la mejilla (Imaginen como debe estar Natsu de celoso).

Entonces Jasón se detuvo y dijo- Bien para la última foto un beso de verdad, Cool…

Lucy y Gray tosieron y gritaron- QUUUUUEEEEE, porque.

Todos en el gremio se quedaron paralizados en serio lo harían Natsu solo agacho la cabeza.

-Son pareja no es así, o acaso están mintiendo para ganar el premio- dijo Jasón entrecerrando los ojos.

-N-o es eso es solo que…- dijo Gray siendo interrumpido por Lucy.

-Lo haremos, para que vea que no metimos- dijo la rubia mirando a la cara a Gray.

-Lucy tú…- dijo Gray abriendo mirando sus ojos.

-Cool, a ver quiero ese beso…- dijo Jasón acercando su cámara a la pareja.

Gray miro a Lucy y le dijo en voz baja- Porque haces esto Lucy.

-No sé, solo sé que quiero acabar con esta farsa inmediatamente- dijo Lucy agachando su cabeza- Es extraño mi corazón duele.-

-Lucy- Gray miro a la rubia y asintió tomo la cara de la chica- Eres una tonta, te sacrificas tanto por tus amigos…- Fue lo último que dijo, cuando sus labios estaban a 5 milímetros.

-Ah- grito Lucy quien fue tomada del brazo y separada de Gray- Que carajos…- Pero Lucy vio a el chico de cabello peli rosa quien sujetaba su mano fuertemente.

Natsu miro a Gray enojado y solo dijo- Se acabó el juego, no la vuelvas a tocar…- Y diciendo esto Natsu salió corriendo llevándose a Lucy fuera del gremio.

Jasón solo vio la escena y dijo poniendo una enorme sonrisa- Waaa Salamander se llevó a la novia que es esto un trio amoroso, COOOOOLLLLLL- grito sacando fotos de como Natsu se había llevado a Lucy- Esto será un chime sote.

Gray miro a Jasón que estaba tan emocionado por la fuga de esos dos y empezó a caminar de puntitas así la salida-Bueno yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo saliendo del gremio.

Natsu llevaba jalando a Lucy- Natsu suéltame me lastimas- se quejó la maga celestial.

Natsu no la escucho y la siguió jalando hasta que llego aun callejón fue que la soltó, Lucy miro a su amigo confundida- Natsu que te pasa, NO VES QUE ESTOY VESTIDA DE NOVIA QUE VAN A PENSAR-grito la rubia poniéndose súper roja.

-No me importa lo que piensen- dijo Natsu bajando su cabeza a lo que su cabello le tapara los ojos- Acaso en verdad te gusta Gray…

-Q-que estás diciéndome de repente- dijo Lucy sonrojándose más.

-Porque haces eso- dijo Natsu aun con la mirada abajo- Tu y Gray son tan unidos, acaso no ves que eso me molesta- dijo Dragneel poniendo una forzada sonrisa.

Lucy sintió como su cara se tornaba aún más roja, creía que era aún más roja que el cabello de Erza-De que habla…- Pero Lucy no termino la frase porque en un rápido movimiento Natsu la acorralo en la pared- N-Natsu…

-Porque eres tonta- dijo Natsu mirándola a los ojos- Acaso no ves que me molesta eso.

Lucy miro a los ojos al dragón Slayer- Natsu que estás…

-Me molesta que Gray te toque- Natsu puso una mano en la cara de Lucy, lo que hizo que la maga se exaltara- Que te abrace, te agarre de la mano, te hable, que salga contigo, que huela ese aroma a vainilla incluso…- Natsu se acercó más a la cara de la maga- Si te besara eso sería suficiente para que lo matara-Natsu siguió mirando a Lucy y dijo- Lucy estoy celoso y eso es porque te amo.

Lucy miro a Natsu su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido sentía una enorme felicidad, no sabía si llorar o reír a sí que sonrió y agarro la cara de Natsu- Baka, eres un idiota Natsu.

-Que soy un idiota por estar celoso, por quererte- dijo Natsu molesto, Lucy lo callo y lo abrazo Natsu solo se exalto y pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y su cara se ponía roja.

-Acaso no te dije que no era así, Gray y yo no tenemos ninguna relación, nunca me ha gustado Gray sabes, si hay una persona que me gusta ese eres tú Natsu Dragneel, simplemente me enamore de ti Natsu, te amo, te amo, eres la persona que más me importa yo…- Pero Lucy no prosiguió por que Natsu la abrazo más fuerte Lucy igual lo brazo.

-Lucy, soy feliz- dijo Natsu separándose de Lucy- Quédate conmigo por siempre, nuca te alejes y no vuelvas a tocar a Gray ni a hablarle- dijo Natsu serio.

-Vamos Natsu no hare eso Gray es nuestro amigo-dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu.

Natsu solo puso una cara molesta pero luego suspiro y asintió- Ves es mejor así- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Fui un tonto- Natsu agarro el mentón de Lucy- Me tuvo que morir de celos para enterarme, de que estaba enamorado de ti Lucy, mi Lucy- termino diciendo Natsu acercando sus labios a los de Lucy, está cerro los ojos al igual que lo hizo Natsu y sucedió lo que siempre habían deseado su primer beso, que hizo que sus corazones empezaran a latir muy rápido se separaron los dos estaban muy sonrojados.

-Te amo- susurraron los dos y volvieron a unir sus labios (Por fin Natsu subió de nivel de ser un tonto, a tonto lindo xD)…

Mientras tanto Gray salía del gremio esperando que nadie lo viera pero se detuvo a ver a una chica de cabello azul recargada en el árbol con una serpiente (Esperen Juvia no se había desecho de ella).

-Juvia, que estás haciendo, con esa serpiente- dijo Gray con una gotita tipo anime.

Juvia al oír la voz de Gray soltó a la serpiente y fue directo al chico y cuando lo vio a los ojos soltó unas lágrimas Gray se quedó paralizado- Juvia, no interferirá en su romance- empezó a decir la peli azul- Si Gray-sama quiere a Lucy-san no interferiré, aunque Juvia se muera de celos no interferirá waaaaaa- empezó a dramatizar Juvia (Ya la conoces -_-).

Gray solo se agarró la cabeza y dijo- Porque me pasan estas cosas a mí- y en un rápido movimiento tomo la mano de Juvia- Vamos a comer algo…

-Pero Gray-sama y Lucy- dijo Juvia sonrojada (donde carajos quedo el llanto).

-Acaso no lo sabes vamos te explicare- dijo Gray jalando a Juvia- Pero antes… deja esa serpiente- dijo Gray muy nervioso mirando a la boa que estaba enredada en la pierna de Juvia.-No se preocupe Gray-sama Viví es amiga de Juvia no le hará nada- dijo la peli azul agarrando más fuerte la mano de Gray- Esto es una cita- dijo Juvia sonrojada.

-Que carajos, Bueno todas las chicas son extrañas- dijo Gray y así los dos se fueron a comer juntos.

A la mañana siguiente Lucy y Natsu le iban a explicar al maestro que ella ya no podría seguir con el juego y estaba dispuesta a aceptar el castigo, cuando estaban frente la puerta del gremio, los dos se relajaron y entraron.

-FELICIDADES- dijeron todos al entrar los dos magos.

-Que pasa aquí- dijeron los dos al ver a todos animados.

-Pues estamos celebrando que ustedes ya están saliendo…- dijo Levy poniendo una sonrisa pícara.

Natsu y Lucy solo se sonrojaron, pero de repente voltearon a ver a Mira acercándose "Es mi final…" dijo en su mente Lucy.

-Ara, ara felicidades chicos…- dijo Mira echándoles confeti.

Lucy se quedo boquiabierta y dijo- Mira-san no me castigaras- dijo la maga muy nerviosa y confundida.

-Por que debería Lucy- dijo la albina con su típica sonrisa.

-Bueno pues Gray y yo no hicimos una buena actuación y…- Pero Lucy no termino porque Gray la interrumpio.

-Ellos lo planearon todo, para que el flamitas se encelara y se te confesara Lucy- dio Gray acercándose a Lucy.

-QUEEEE- grito Dragneel molesto- Porque tú…

-Ara, eh sido descubierta- rio Mirajane.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mas Lucy y Natsu pero Lucy agrego- Mira-san espera, no se supone que el reportero estaba haciendo un articulo entonces eso es falso- pregunto la rubia.

-Bueno veras, Jasón si estaba haciendo un articulo pero…

Flash back de Mirajane.

-Entonces Jasón ayudaras- dijo Mira viendo al fotógrafo.

-Fingir que estoy buscando a la mejor pareja de Fiore, solo para que uno de tu gremio le den celos y se le confiesa a la chica…

-Así es no crees que sería un notición- dijo Mira poniendo una sonrisa diabólica.

-Eso es… COOOOOOOOLLLLLLL- grito Jasón tomando la mano de Mira- Trato echo espero que el que se confiese sea alguien muy famoso, esto será un gran chisme en Fiore.

-Jijiji sabía que aceptarías- dijo Mira sonriendo.

Fin del Flash Back

Natsu Lucy y Gray miraban la revista del mago semanal con la supuesta noticia que era…

-Los tontos enamorados de Fairy Tail- dijieron los tres magos al mismo tiempo.

-Esto es una locura…- dijo Gray al alzar la vista del articulo- Nos pusieron…

-A los tres- dijo Natsu- Como el trio amoroso de Fairy Tail- dijo Lucy completando la frase y los tres pusieron su frente en la mesa suspirando.

-Y así acaba este supuesto juego- dijo Happy parándose en la mesa con un pescado.

-Juvia está frustrada- dijo Juvia aun con Viví enrollada en su cuerpo.

-Qué pasa con esa serpiente Juvia- dijo Gajeel entrando al gremio con una gotita tipo anime..

FIN..

* * *

><p><strong>Y lo seguiré diciendo el Nalu es la ley es lo mejor del mundo xD... Mina gracias a los que leyeron mi fic hasta el final y pues que les gusto y bueno no soy muy buena en despedirme :'( pero bueno<strong>

**MINA ARIGATO... Espero verlos en otro loco fic que se me ocurra ...**

**Un saludo a todos los amantes del Nalu jejeje mina nos vemos Bye Bye**

**PD: (No vean Annabell créanme no dormirán xD...)**


End file.
